Kitana (Alternate Timeline)
Kitana is a character in the Mortal Kombat series. She's the daughter of Sindel, the former queen of Edenia, and in the majority of the games, she was on the side of good. But in Mortal Kombat X, she appears as a minor villainess, alongside Liu Kang, Sindel, Smoke, Kung Lao, Stryker, Nightwolf, and Kabal. She can be considered as the secondary antagonist (or one of the main antagonists) in the next Mortal Kombat game, Mortal Kombat 11. Biography Kitana was a heroine in a majority of the games and a fallen heroine turned villain in Mortal Kombat X. Early in the series, Kitana was a false antagonist, just like her friend, Jade. She was taken from her family as a child in the original timeline and raised by Shao Kahn. She was trained to be an assassin and turned evil and believed that Shao Kahn was her real father. But after she learned the truth, Kitana joined the side of good. She was really a hero under her stepfather's control. Kitana has been on the side of evil unwillingly more than once. While Kitana seems to "enjoy being a Revenant," mentioned by Jax Briggs in the alternate timeline, she also seemed to enjoy what she did as a false antagonist in the original timeline, as well, but also had doubt about the side she was on. Kitana felt bad after she learned the truth and showed her kinder and more caring side, at least to the good and innocent. Alternate Timeline ''Mortal Kombat (2011) After being killed off by a soul power-enhanced Sindel (who in turn was defeated by Nightwolf, who sacrifices himself in a last-ditch attempt to stop her), her soul is now bound to Quan Chi. Kitana is one of the warriors the sorcerer orders to attack the Thunder God Raiden. She remarks that Raiden has sealed their fate to this place before attacking him with Nightwolf and Kung Lao. ''Mortal Kombat X (comic series) She kills the demon Moloch on Quan Chi's orders, and also sees the necromancer kill off Drahmin for their failure to capture Scorpion. The undead princess stands by Liu Kang as Quan Chi discusses how Shinnok's prized amulet is now exposed, Kitana states they should go after it, though Kung Lao reminds her that both Earthrealm and Outworld are on high alert after Havik's rampage, and suggests subterfuge using Shinnok's new acolyte D'Vorah, to aid them in stealing the exposed amulet. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Twenty-five years later, it is shown that Kitana is still an undead revenant serving Shinnok and Quan Chi. She, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Smoke and Sindel make up as Quan Chi's primary enforcers since Shinnok was trapped inside his amulet for a very long time. Jax and Sareena lament that Quan Chi's corruption has turned the revenants into killing machines, with some of them seemingly (Liu Kang, Kitana, Sindel, and to a smaller degree, Kung Lao) enjoying being revenants. She replies to them, stating that she doesn't feel being victimized and felt that Raiden was toying around with her emotions. She and the remaining revenants are seen in Scorpion's chapter, where they pledge their allegiance to the recently- freed Elder God Shinnok before proceeding to take Johnny Cage hostage, attack the Sky Temple and poison the Jinsei - Earthrealm's life force. Kitana is then seen in Cassie Cage's chapter, where she and the revenants are discussing with D'Vorah on next steps after Earthrealm is destroyed, with the former princess suggesting an assault on the Elder Gods. After Quan Chi was slain by Scorpion, and Shinnok defeated by Cassie Cage, it is shown in the ending that Kitana has become empress of the Netherrealm, co-ruling alongside Liu Kang. Raiden, now bearing a menacing appearance, tosses the former Elder God Shinnok's still-living head at their feet, and warns them that he will not sit idly by and watch Earthrealm get invaded, but will go on a warpath and destroy anybody who dares to threaten it, and that he won't show any mercy or remorse. Her Mortal Kombat X's arcade ending shows that Kitana has a vision where she became queen of Edenia, after it was freed from Outworld. In this vision of a timeline unaltered, Shao Kahn had destroyed Earthrealm, yet Kitana united the other realms against the Outworld conqueror and defeated him. But this turned out to be a vision, and she blamed Raiden for her fate. Mortal Kombat 11 Kitana along with Liu Kang became some of the main antagonist in this game severing Kronika. The rulers of Netherrealm are attacked by the tyrant Dark Raiden leading the Earthrealm heroes on a dangerous mission to defeat the revenants. Liu Kang and Kitana sent their demons to fight Dark Raiden while Kabal, Jade and the rest of the demons fight Jacqui, Cassie, Sonya and their soldiers. Ksbal is defeated while Jade is smart enough to warn Liu Kang and Kitana. After the two rulers enter the fight then defeat and trap Sonya she dies trying to stop them and save everyone else. His plan was to destroy Quan Chi's castle so the revenants could have no more power the plan worked but at the cost of Sonya and many Special Forces soldiers. Dark Raiden didn't care about Sonya or the soldiers deaths he only wanted to stop the revenants. Liu Kang and Kitana are worried about what they will do with their power source then Kronika shows up and promises to help them. They agree to add her when she tells them that they will get rid of Raiden. Kitana and the revenants who serve Kronika remain by her side more then any of the other bad guys. While revenant Kitana serves Kronika the young Kitana from the original timeline works with the heroes. But young Kitana decides to focus on freeing Outworld while the other heroes save Earthrealm. Unlike revenant Kitana young Kitana doesn't have a hate for Raiden that hate is directed to Shao Kahn. Young Kitana doesn't trust Kotal Khan just like she doesn't trust Shao Kahn but she unwillingly works with him to unite Outworld. She recruits the Shokan and Tarkatan into her army where Kotal Kahn failed and delivers promises that Kotal failed to do and that Shao Kahn lied about. After Kotal is wounded and Shao Kahn is killed the young Kitana becomes the new Kahn. Even though she still helps the heroes in the story. It us revealed during matches that the pressure of ruling is getting to her. My of her friends from Earthrealm can understand why Kitana recruited the Shokan but they don't know why she recruited the Tarkatans. Kitana's role as Kahn is not only questioned when she makes peace with the Tarkatans but when she sends Jade after Jax. In many matches it is revealed that her friends from earth don't trust Outworld and strongly don't trust the Tarkatans. Also while Kitana's Earthrealm friends don't trust Outworld Kitana's loyal Outworld followers and court don't trust Earthrealm. Kitana respectfully lets her Earthrealm allies she will focus on Outworlds problems with out any of their help. During combat with other fighters she chose to not add Eathrealm because she doesn't want to turn her back on Outworld. In some fights Kitana questions why the allies from Eathrealm scout Outworlds borders when she is the new ruler. As ruler of Outworld the young Kitana questions if Jade is more loyal to her or Kotal. Even though Kotal follows Kitana's rule and sits at her court she doesn't trust him. Kitana puts a lot of faith in the Tarkatans despite the fact she doesn't approve their lust for blood. Kitana reveals that she is under a lot of stress ruling Outworld Kitana also has become really harsh to Kung Lao about his ego, arrogance and how he is only second best. It is revealed during one of Jade's fights that under Kitana's rule Jade and the Outworlders have begun to worship the One Being. Kitana unlike Shao Kahn refuses to work with the Black Dragon. As Kahn Kitana now refers to people from Earthrealm including her friends as Earthrealmers instead of by name. Kitana reveals in one of her fights that she doesn't put fate in the Elder Gods anymore. Kitana reveals that she wants to unite the endangered Kytinn in her rule and court with out D'Vorah. Though she has added and will add Earthrealm Kitana agrees with Kotal that they can work with Eathrealm but agrees with him that it can't be trusted. In some fights a few villain combatants who are against her say that as ruler there is a dark future her and darkness inside Kitana. After becoming ruler Kitana tells Cassie that her and Eathrealm doesn't understand Outworld. In one fight Kitana ask for Johnny and the Eathrealmers she knows not to set foot in Outworld. Once Kitana became ruler of Outworld in one of her fights she refuse to let Scorpion use the flesh pits to restore his clan. When Kitana ask for Scorpion to hunt down her enemies and he refuses she tries to force him to help her. Kitana seems to get upset when the Eathrealmers she knows question her rule and Outworld. She also gets upset when someone brings up Shao Kahn and tells them she isn't anything like him. During a fight with Sonya Kitana tells her she doesn't have the authority when she ask to talk to her. The revenant Kitana was last seen defending Kronika from Fire God Liu Kang and is destroyed by him. Personality Kitana has come to enjoy being a revenant because she grew tired of being a victim she believes that she has become stronger as result of this. (Ironically, however, being a slave to Quan Chi still makes her a victim.) She has become envious, jealous, rude and egotistical. Instead of caring for her others Kitana now focuses on herself wanting to get her revenge, angry that Sonya Blade has replaced her as Raiden's greatest female fighter. Kitana thinks of her former friends as her enemies. This is seen during the Mortal Kombat X story and her intro quotes in free-play battles. Relations Kitana Khan Allies * Jade * Kotal Kahn (former leader) * Tarkata * Baraka * Reptile * Outworlders * Saurian * Sheeva * Shokan * Erron Black Revenant Kitana Allies * Revenant Liu Kang (dead) * Netherrealm Demons * Revenants * Brotherhood of Shadow * Revenant Kung Lao (dead) * Revenant Kurtis Stryker (MIA) * Revenant Sindel (MIA) * Revenant Smoke (MIA) * Nightwolf * D'vorah (MIA) * Old Skarlet (died from her wounds in MKX comics) * Chaosrealmers * Havik (killed by Scorpion in MKX comics) * Reiko (killed by Havik in MKX comics) * Moloch (killed by Kitana in MKX comics) * Drahmin (killed by Quan Chi in MKX comics) * Quan Chi (killed by Scorpion in MKX game) * Tarkata * Young Erron Black * Young Skarlet (MIA) * Kollector (MIA) * Rain (MIA) * Kenshi Takahashi (formerly) * Sonya Blade (formerly) * Bo' Rai Cho (formerly) * Johnny Cage (formerly) * Fujin (formerly) * Jax Briggs (formerly) * Geras * Kronika * Young Kano (from original timeline) * Young Kabal (from original timeline, MIA) * Young Cyrax (from original timeline) * Young Sektor (from original timeline) * Young Shao Kahn (from original timeline) Kitana Khan Enemies * Revenants * Revenant Kung Lao (dead) * Revenant Liu Kang (dead) * Revenant Kitana (dead) * Revenant Kabal (dead) * Revenant Sindel (MIA) * Revenant Smoke (MIA) * Revenant Kurtis Stryker (MIA) * Netherrealm Demons * Chaosrealmers * Young Shano Kahn (dead) * Young Kano * Old Kano * Frost * Young Sektor * Young Erron Black * Shang Tsung (returns in DLC for MKX) * Young Cyrax * Kollactor (MIA) * Young Kabal (MIA) * Young Skarlet (MIA) * D'Vorah (MIA) * Tanya (MIA) * Noob Saibot (MIA) * Rain (MIA) * Onaga * Daegon * Geras * Kronika Revenant Kitana Enemies * Earthrealm heroes * Raiden (currently retired mortal advisor to Liu Kang) * Special Forces * Elder Gods * Old Johnny Cage * Old Jax Briggs * Kenshi Takahashi * Bo' Rai Cho * Old Sonya Blade (sacrificed herself) * Fujin * Kotal Kahn (former leader) * Old Erron Black * Ermac * Shokan * Reptile * Saurian * Ferra and Torr * Outworlders * Takeda Takahashi * Jacqui Briggs * Cassie Cage * Kung Jin * Young Kitana (from the Original Timeline) * Young Smoke (from the Original Timeline) * Young Kung Lao (from the Original Timeline, current leader of the Shaolin Monks) * Young Liu Kang (from the Original Timeline, currently a god) * Young Earthrealm heroes (from Original Timeline) * Young Johnny Cage (from original timeline) * Young Sonya Blade (from original timeline) * Young Jax Briggs (from original timeline) * Young Scorpion (from original timeline, current leader of the Shirai Ryu) * Young Sub-Zero (from original timeline) Quotes Gallery Kung Lao ressurected.png Liu Kang and Kitana2015-04-15 16-52-14.png|Kitana and Liu Kang as the new rulers of the Netherrealm. Liu Kang Kitana and Sindel MKX.jpg|Liu Kang, Kitana and Sindel's revenant spirits. Kitana_and_Sindel_MKX.png|Revenants of Sindel and Kitana. MKX_Sindel5.jpg MKX_Kitana_ending_1.png|Kitana's dream vision of the original timeline in here she kills Shao Kahn and she is ruler of Edenia. MKX_Kitana_ending_2.png|Kitana wakes up in the reality of the new current timeline and sees that she is the ruler of the Netherrealm and not Edenia this makes her hate Raiden even more. Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-13-20-1.jpg|Kitana, Liu Kang and Kung Lao in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-13-02.jpg|Kitana kills Moloch in the Mortal Kombat X comic series. Mk-costumes-alt-kitana-revenant-1-.jpg Dark_Empress_Kitana_Mobile_Render.png|Dark Empress Kitana. Dark_Empress_Kitana.png Empress Kitana.jpg Kitana_2015-04-23_23-16-04.png Kitana Empress of the Netherrealm.jpg Kitana's_Mournful_Variation.png|Kitana using Jade's weapons and fighting skills to honor her friend. Liu_e_Kitana.jpg Kitana01.jpg Kitliukhr.png|Kronika and two Revenant Liu Kang and Kitana. MK11_Kitana_&_D’vorah_Reveal_Trailer_-_Kitana_intro_1.jpg|Young Kitana from original timeline. 20190415_043128.png 12_kitana09.jpg 20190425_202346.jpg Trivia *Kitana is 10,000 years old. Navigation Category:Female Category:Spouses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Spoilers Category:Vengeful Category:Friend of the hero Category:Dark Forms Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Undead Category:Insecure Category:Martial Artists Category:Gaolers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Assassin Category:Monarchs Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Tragic Category:Noncorporeal Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Damned Souls Category:Magic Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Revived Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Pawns Category:Hegemony Category:Extravagant Category:In Love Category:Strategic Category:Elderly Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Immortals Category:Delusional Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Right-Hand Category:Traitor Category:Wealthy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Sophisticated Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Provoker Category:Fighter Category:Game Bosses Category:Ninjas Category:Deceased